


LA VERBENA DE LA PALOMA

by Xiscthulhu



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiscthulhu/pseuds/Xiscthulhu
Summary: Uno moreno y uno rubio/ Hijos del pueblo de MadridZorreo gozoso heteronormativo sin moralismos, sin más, publicado el 20 de octubre de 2017 en Wattpad.
Relationships: Reader/Antonio Hernando, Reader/Iñigo Errejón
Kudos: 1





	LA VERBENA DE LA PALOMA

I.

Otra vez te escondes en el pasillo para intentar retomar el libro que llevas días leyendo, pero se escuchan unos pasos y otra vez aparece alguien, te impacientas. Ya llevas semanas intentando leerlo, pero así es tu trabajo, ocupando todas las horas. 

-Hola.  
-Hola Iñigo. 

El diputado Errejón se sienta a tu lado y te mira con sus ojos azules, muy serio, como suele. Entonces sonríe brevemente, pero luego frunce el ceño preocupado y por fin empieza a hablar, no es un asunto político, es algo que no te puedes creer. 

\- No sé qué te parecerá esto, pero...¿podría consultarte algo personal? Es sobre una tía que me gusta mucho.

Ahí se te dispara la curiosidad y cierras el libro de golpe, lo dejas en el banco de madera. El pasillo está desierto, es un momento indeterminado de la sobremesa, un sol tenue entra por las ventanas. El pleno ha terminado hace un par de horas. 

-Claro, dime. ¿Pero no preferirías hablarlo con una amiga tuya?   
-No. Me gusta hablar contigo y ella es más o menos de tu edad. Incluso tenéis gustos parecidos. He pensado que podrás ayudarme mejor que otros.  
-Ah…  
-Sí.  
-Espera, Iñigo, pero si nos conocemos desde hace un año ¿ por qué quieres que te aconseje? Esto no…  
-Ya te lo he dicho, creo que nos entenderemos bien en esta cuestión, estoy seguro de eso. 

¿Y esta mirada? ¿por qué me mira así? Diría que hay una intención que no había visto antes en ella, pero no puede ser. Me gustará saber quién es la afortunada, pensaba que estaba con Rita, pero se ve que no. Sí que debe de gustarle…no le había visto así antes. 

Parece nervioso, tarda en empezar a contarte quién es. Pero finalmente arranca.

-Hace poco que la conozco, pero me gustaría conocerla más. 

La describe, tiene características tuyas, tu color de pelo, una peculiaridad de tus ojos, incluso se atreve a decir que su sonrisa y su forma de hablar son similares a las tuyas, que es tan inteligente como tú, que su discurso es apasionado y convincente e informado, que ama sus referencias, aunque a veces se enfade y pierda algún que otro papel, que resulta atractiva por eso, que le encanta su voz. Como tú, no para de repetirlo, hasta que te das cuenta y no cabe otra posibilidad más que esa. Que ha estado hablando de ti todo el tiempo.

-Iñigo...¿me estás vacilando? ¿esto es en serio? 

Estás algo molesta, pero intrigada al mismo tiempo. Y aún no lo sabes, no te atreves a asegurártelo del todo, pero si esto es lo que parece, no todos los días viene un tipo diez años menor que tú a decirte todo lo que le gustas y encima con ardides tan evidentes, tan destinados a que lo veas sí o sí, no se puede ser más mono que eso. Te levantas del banco sin saber muy bien qué hacer. 

\- ¿Tú qué crees? He pensado en esto tantas veces...

Se acerca mucho, te pregunta con la mirada si puede tocarte, y resulta que no dices que no, osa ponerte las manos en la cintura, no sin antes mirar si viene alguien, no sabes si quitárselas, no sabes si te apetece hacerlo realmente, está tan cerca. Está claro lo que quiere.

-No sé qué tendrás por ahí, pero a mí me gustas. Creo que podríamos probar, no sé...¿no tienes ganas de besarme, ahora mismo, aquí, en este pasillo? Luego podemos ir a mi despacho si quieres más. 

Te está pidiendo un beso, hay para decirle que sí. Esos morritos, esos ojos claros suplicantes, esa piel suave, aún acaramelada del verano, esa expresión de anhelo...es una tentación. Te cuesta mucho, pero no es él tu prioridad, quizá deberías ser prudente, aunque está bueno, es guapo, te pone que sea más joven y ver que le gustas de ese modo te excita más de lo que podrías haber imaginado. Siempre dices que no te motivan los rubios, otra cosa es que se te ponga uno así delante.

Por un momento, sucumbirías a su propuesta no de ley y te irías con él, porque claro que vas a querer más.

Lo peor es que sabes por qué te lo estás pensando tanto, y él también y puede que medio congreso, porque no puedes parar, si te has puesto a leer delante de la puerta de su despacho. Y sucede, se pone impertinente, porque estáis casi a punto y no te decides, algo te frena. 

Se aparta de repente, exasperado. Va a decir cosas que no debe, se va a pasar aunque no sea buena idea. 

-No, si está claro lo que te ocurre.  
-Iñigo, por favor, no...baja la voz. No sabemos si está ahí ahora mismo.  
-Te pasas el día mirándole, y creo que tiene pareja, deberías ser más discreta. Yo no estoy con nadie, podríamos pasarlo muy bien, tampoco te pido algo serio, sólo follar de vez en cuando, veo que te gusto, que me gustas, pero tú prefieres soñar con un tío que seguro que te la va a liar…  
-Deja esto ahora mismo, te estás pasando, eso lo decido yo, no lo decides tú. Estás siendo un machista, eres más inteligente que esto.   
-Te pone cachonda ese cabrón, pues muy bien, tú misma. No sé cómo puede gustarte un tipo así...  
-…

Entonces se abre la puerta del despacho del Sr.Hernando Vera. Se apoya en el marco y os mira burlón, sobre todo a ti, durante un minuto, como si el otro no estuviera, ya te ha echado el ojo algunas veces y te ha pillado mirándole interesada, pero nunca como en ese momento, porque ahora lo sabe; está seguro de que te parece tan atractivo como eso, como para que otro tenga los celos que no debería tener. 

Iñigo se queda helado, quiere hablar y no le salen las palabras; no se lo esperaba, ha calculado mal, no sabe si irse, pero Antonio lo decide todo con su siguiente movimiento. Y se dirige a él en primer lugar. 

-Creo que su señoría y yo vamos a tener una reunión ahora mismo, Sr.Errejón. Ya es hora de que esta señora y yo hablemos, por lo que he podido escuchar, si es tan amable de volver en otra ocasión...¿qué piensa usted, señoría? ¿quiere que nos tomemos algo en mi despacho? ¿le parece adecuado? 

_Puedo quedarme toda la tarde si es preciso..._

Te mira goloso, es todo lo que habías deseado, y en ese momento nadie más puede ganar. Pero intentas apaciguarle de todos modos. 

-Iñigo, luego hablamos. Creo que te equivocas. Esto no tiene porqué ser un problema. 

Está algo ruborizado, no dice nada, te mira sorprendido, sin embargo. Pero no lo capta, está aturdido por la situación. 

Reacciona mal. Se va airado, murmurando _haz lo que quieras, métete en un lío si tanto te gusta este hijo de puta_ piensas en buscarle después. También te atrae y no querías contrariarle, pero ya te ocuparás luego de eso; ahora la puerta de la cabaña del lobo está abierta y sólo quieres que te coma.

II.

Antonio, que ahora ya os podéis tutear, la ha cerrado y está abriendo el minibar.

-Así que Errejón quiere follarte. No me extraña...se te notan mucho las ganas de jugar. 

Te escandaliza, te excita que te hable así. Ya no quieres beber nada de nada, quieres acercarte a él, que empiece ya, que te bese, que te meta mano, pero quizá le gusten la ceremonia y la anticipación y no quieres dejar de complacerle, quieres verle cachondo. Te acercas, te pones a su lado mientras prepara las copas. 

-¿Eso son Manhattans?   
-Sí ¿no te gustan? Son los cócteles más cortos que he podido recordar. No creo que quieras pasarte horas hablando.   
-Pues no...

Te da tu cóctel y te acaricia los dedos en una aparente torpeza, te mira con esa socarronería que amas y que hasta ese instante sólo habías visto en la tribuna y el escaño, en alguna conversación de las vuestras sobre libros o sobre cualquier cosa. De momento, no estáis diciendo nada, no sabéis cómo empezar a hablar o a hacer lo que los dos queréis hacer como sea. Pero te va a preguntar primero.

-¿En serio me miras tanto como para que se enfade contigo?   
-Eso se figura, que se ponga como quiera.  
-A mí no me molesta si luego te vas también a su despacho. Hasta me lo puedes contar otro día...  
-¿Supones que habrá más días, Antonio?  
-Vas a querer que los haya. 

_Y ahora, ¿por qué no te quitas la chaqueta?_

Acabas tu bebida y dejas la copa sobre la mesa. Obedeces, pero a tu manera; sí que te quitas la chaqueta pero también te quitas las bragas y procuras que no se te vea nada, no todavía...le miras a los ojos durante ese proceso. Has ido retrocediendo y estás apoyada en la pared.

El Sr. Hernando Vera se acerca y te las coge, las examina, _son de encaje negro, mis favoritas ¿me las puedo quedar, señoría? ¿dónde pone usted la mano ya? Un poco de paciencia, todo llega_ y entonces te da la vuelta y te levanta la falda despacio, te acaricia el culo mientras te susurra que hay que ver lo que te gusto, que estás siendo tan zorra como esto. 

Se pega a ti del todo y te das cuenta de que se habrá quitado los pantalones, notas sus muslos contra los tuyos, su vello suave, te desabotona la blusa, te besa el cuello _qué haces tan mojada_ , su tono de voz te estremece, mientras finge sorprenderse al ver sus dedos húmedos tras haberte acariciado a conciencia durante dos minutos que no querías que se acabaran nunca. Continúa demorándose en los alrededores, sin llegar a rozar jamás lo que tanto ansías, finalmente lo hace, se te escapa _Antonio que me corro_ , tiemblas un poco, gimes, _de eso se trata preciosa_

Te pregunta cómo lo quieres si contra la pared o en la alfombra, mientras su barba te hace cosquillas y sientes su polla cada vez más dura contra tus nalgas, _me da igual hazlo ya_ y empieza a metértela, te entusiasma sentir el roce pero no terminas de llegar y aunque esa sensación te encanta, haces que pare y te das la vuelta, te deslizas hasta el suelo, ahora le ves tan excitado como querías verle, ves cómo se le sale erecta de sus boxers negros medio bajados; le empujas y te subes tú encima, no le parece mal, su expresión es pícara. Ahora el roce es delicioso, te frotas contra él cada vez más deprisa, se le oscurece la mirada mientras lo haces, te agarra con fuerza y te soba todo lo que puede, ahora eres tú la que ríe levemente, te muerdes el labio, te corres otra vez justo antes de que lo haga él, que cierra los ojos y dice tu nombre. 

Os despedís en la puerta, os arriesgáis a que os vean, forma parte del juego. Tras una serie de besos tan ardientes que casi os volvéis a meter dentro, Antonio Hernando te pregunta si vas a volver otro día y te recomienda que tengas cuidado con Errejón que es muy joven, que no te pases, tigresa, que sé que vas directa a ver si se puede, cabrona. Ya me contarás. Te manosea el trasero una vez más y vuelve a besarte, está claro que quisiera que te quedaras el resto de la tarde a jugar con él.

Te giras a unos metros y aún está ahí mirando, sonriéndote desde su puerta. 

Y sí que vas a volver, el lunes. O pasado mañana, por qué no. 

Porque esto no tiene por qué ser un problema. Puede ser con los dos, pero primero habrá que convencer al pobre Iñigo, seguramente solo y enfadado en su despacho, está en el otro lado de las oficinas del Congreso, tardas algo en llegar. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero ya no hay nadie, piensas si se habrá ido a casa, pero no; hay luz tras el cristal. 

\- Señor Errejón ¿puedo pasar? - te la juegas, se lo dices burlona, a ver si le haces reír -

Quiere mirarte mal, pero sus ojos se alegran. Te preguntas si sabe a qué vienes. Te sientas en silencio al otro lado de la mesa, como si fueras a entrevistarle. 

\- Lo siento – empieza – me he comportado como un gilipollas, tienes razón, esto puede ser así, entre nosotros tres. O los que sean.

_Vaya, me ha gustado esa perversidad en su mirada mientras lo decía._

Se levanta y cierra la puerta con llave, apaga los fluorescentes, sólo la luz que queda de la tarde ilumina la habitación en penumbra, se acerca, te da la mano y te levanta de la silla. Te coge por la cintura, vuestras caras casi se tocan. 

-Si quieres, podemos encender el flexo…  
\- No, así está bien.

Os dais un pico tímido primero, que se descontrola enseguida y se convierte en decenas de besos apasionados en un minuto, en tocarse, en mirarse con deseo, en quemarse mucho más de lo esperado. Está muy guapo despeinado, con los ojos tan claros, sin aliento y con las mejillas rojas, se lo dices, sonríe triunfante. 

_¿Quieres irte o quieres más?_

No puede ser que lo esté preguntando en serio, lo hace sólo para calentarte, te mira de arriba abajo. Se quita el jersey, la camisa, se queda en vaqueros. Parece frágil, pero hay algo en él que resulta sólido, piensas si será tan suave como eso y le acaricias el pecho, bajas un poco, le pasas el dedo sobre la línea alba, le miras. 

Él tampoco se corta, te mete mano en la blusa abierta, te acaricia un pezón, y empieza a levantarte la falda, se lleva la sorpresa. ¿Has venido sin bragas? Joder, tía...ah no, que se las ha quedado este, qué cabrón. Entonces te acuerdas de lo que ha sucedido antes y temes que le corte el rollo, pero no, más bien al contrario. _Si repito algo, me avisas eh_ se ríe un poco. 

Se desabrocha los vaqueros y te mira, y se te ocurre algo. Coges una silla y te sientas, le atraes hacia ti qué vas a hacer, qué mala aunque está claro que se lo imagina... le besas el ombligo y vas bajando por su línea alba, recreándote, a veces le diriges una mirada que se pretende pícara. Acaricias su polla por encima de los slips, sus testículos, hasta que la ves erecta bajo la tela, sigues besando alrededor, le ves cerrar los ojos. Le bajas los pantalones, le bajas los boxers, se la lames desde la base y luego la agarras, te lo encuentras mirándote y entonces te la metes en la boca, empiezas a chupársela y gime, le gusta, pero dice _no espera, me corro, me corro, para, me encantaría llegar al final pero ahora quiero follarte, no puedo más_ te levanta y te sienta en la mesa, te abraza contra él, contra su polla y te susurra lo que le ha gustado verte así, que va a hacer que sientas tanto placer como él o más, te besa, te besa el cuello y empieza a penetrarte primero muy despacio _te gusta así verdad, te gusta sentirlo_ y luego cada vez un poco más deprisa, atento a que te roce donde necesitas, guiándose por tus gemidos, por cómo le miras extasiada; sus ojos azules son más bellos que nunca y llegas, te revuelves de gusto, te agarras fuerte a él, gimes, y poco después, él también cierra los ojos.

_Esto se lo puedes contar al mamón de Hernando, que aprenda. Dale todos los detalles y no te dejes ni uno._

Cuando sales, está atardeciendo. Piensas que la vida parlamentaria tiene sus cosas buenas y te vas a casa pensando en la semana siguiente y sus estimulantes novedades.


End file.
